Mina Zarei
|-|Dr. Zarei= |-|Patchworm= Summary Mina Zarei is a doctor working for the Activity Consortium, a secretive organization of Spectrals that deal with spiritual threats to the supernatural world. She inhabits Mayview and is responsible for transportation in and out of the town through the Ghost train, as well as treating to the wounds of the local ghosts and spectrals. She has a history with Richard Spender and is aware of some of the details that led to the paranormal nature of Mayview, even keeping them locked away from fellow agents. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A Name: Mina Zarei, Dr. Zarei Origin: Paranatural Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Human, Spectral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can interact with and see normally non-corporeal/invisible ghosts/spirits, Trained as a student of Francisco Guerra in a martial art that combines Spectral Energy and physical blows, Healing through limited Biological Manipulation (Able to leave a layer of skin on wounds from her palm, and operate on them from a distance. Can operate even on wounds on ghosts and spirits), Creation of Spirits (Although it is unknown how, she created Hijack and a number of other spirits), Ice Manipulation and Water Manipulation with her golf club and water gun, Can tame and control spirits that don't even match her aura color, Can enter a state of heightened perception and speed which allows her to create afterimages, and many other abilities (Is in the possession of numerous tools) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (A student of Francisco Guerra like Spender, and even taught him some of his spectral energy techniques. As a member of the consortium she shouldn't be much lower than him in power) Speed: Subsonic ''' (Comparable to Mr. Garcia, who reacted to Isaac's electrical attacks), '''Massively Hypersonic while in spirit trance (Is a state of heightened perception, where the world appears to be motionless around her. Spender could react to Isaac's Lightning within it) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Should be superior to the likes of Max), likely Small Building Class (Shouldn't be much physically weaker than Spender, although she hasn't shown any physical feats as of yet) Durability: Likely Small Building level (Her energy constructs shouldn't be much weaker than Spender's, and should be able to take direct hits from him) Stamina: Average (Her abilities don't necessitate her to be out in the field much like her fellow agents) Range: Several meters with most spectral energy attacks, several dozen meters with spec shots, several kilometers with Healing Standard Equipment: Her glasses, which contain the spirit Patchworm and gives her access to her healing power, as well as vials of medicine and first aid kits Intelligence: High (A trained medical professional, and is well versed in the world of spectrals and spirits and the activities of the Consortium. She should also be familiar with spectral energy combat as a student of Francisco Guerra) Weaknesses: Spectral energy attacks don't affect the material world Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spectral Energy:' As a half-spirit, Mina can utilize her innate chartreuse spectral energy to form constructs and projectiles. This energy can be used to specifically harm spirits and ghosts, and can be shaped however the user wants, ranging anywhere from weapons to energy blasts. Mina's use of spectral energy is through various strings that she can use to ensnare and wrap around her enemies, much like Spender. Spectral energy can also allow her to generate an Aura. *'Patchworm:' Mina's tool is inhabited by the spirit, Patchworm, which allows his to gain various abilities related to healing in compliment to her medical skills. She can leave a layer of skin over wounds she touches, after which she can operate on and heal said wound at a later time. This can be even applied to wounds from Spirits, which tend to heal at a slower rate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paranatural Category:Tier 9